<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun Times (With Imposter) by peanuthead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876198">Fun Times (With Imposter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanuthead/pseuds/peanuthead'>peanuthead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tenderness, but just a bit, but suspension of disbelief, hardclear my heart haha, i guess?, ik you can't actually have 2 people left in among us, its among us so like, me: rae SCREECHED, no one:, some offscreen killing ig, sorry idk how to tag, welcome to my soft among us fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanuthead/pseuds/peanuthead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well,” Toast said slowly, staring at Rae’s blood-stained suit. “It sure looks like it’s you.”<br/>“Yeah, Rae,” Sykkuno said. “I mean, it’s totally got to be you, right? None of the rest of us were there. Corpse and I were both in med bay.” He scooted closer to Corpse, who drew in a sharp breath. Shit. This could go so wrong.</p><p>Or: Corpse as imposter is a rebel with a cause</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>disclaimer: this is a work of fiction about the characters these people play in among us. this is not rpf (just that fandom worked best). i claim to know nothing about their actual lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys, wait!” Rae frantically waved her arms at them, nervously glancing at the timer. “It’s not me, I swear, I swear.”<br/>
“Well,” Toast said slowly, staring at Rae’s blood-stained suit. “It sure looks like it’s you.”<br/>
“Yeah, Rae,” Sykkuno said. “I mean, it’s totally got to be you, right? None of the rest of us were there. Corpse and I were both in med bay.” He scooted closer to Corpse, who drew in a sharp breath. Shit. This could go so wrong.<br/>
“Unless…” Rae pointed an accusatory finger at Lud. “Unless it’s you!” She cackled manically, then stopped abruptly. “Wait, that doesn’t make any sense.”<br/>
“Yeah, you just hard cleared Lud,” Corpse said.<br/>
“Looking a little sus there, huh, Rae?” Toast jeered. “Almost like… you’re the killer. Huh? What’ve you got to say about that, Rae?”<br/>
“I don’t know what’s happening, but I totally agree,” Lud shouted from the other side of the table.<br/>
The others started arguing with each other, Rae screaming bloody murder.<br/>
Corpse rolled his eyes and forced himself to scoot away from Sykkuno, leaning towards Lud.<br/>
“Lud.” Ludwig looked up from his piles of manila folders at Corpse. “What’re you doing?”<br/>
“Just, um.” Lud scratched his head. “Sorting?”<br/>
Corpse chuckled. “Okay. You do you, man.”<br/>
“STOP!” Rae screamed suddenly. They all froze and slowly turned towards her. “Why is no one talking about Lily?” She flailed in Lily’s general direction.<br/>
“Yeah!” Sykkuno cried quietly from behind her. “Lily!” He grinned at Corpse. Shit, that was cute. Corpse pushed down the feeling of warmth- this was business.<br/>
“You know what, guys? I think I saw Lily kill.” Corpse snapped out of his daze, shocked.<br/>
“What?” Rae screeched. “And you’re just mentioning this now?”<br/>
“Mhm, Sykkuno,” Lud chimed in. “Just now?”<br/>
“Yeah, Sykkuno!” Toast shouted, just for the sake of it.<br/>
“Well, what can I say, guys, it slipped my mind.” Sykkuno shrugged, subtly winking sideways at Corpse. Across from him, Corpse saw Lud stiffen.<br/>
Shit.<br/>
The timer beeped. 10 seconds left in voting.<br/>
“Um…” Lily started softly, her voice muffled. “I didn’t do it.”<br/>
“Sounds like something an imposter would say,” Sykkuno said wisely. Rae shouted in agreement. She’d been doing a lot of shouting this round, Corpse noted. He wrote his vote on the slip and dropped it in the box with a flourish. “I’m voting Lily.” Rae followed suit, nearly tearing the paper in her excitement.<br/>
“Oh, okay…” Lily trailed off. Corpse wasn’t surprised. Since Michael had been voted out last round, she’d lost most of her passion.<br/>
Toast muttered something, halfheartedly scribbling down his vote and tossing it in the box. Lud was still stiff. Corpse reached out to poke him, curious, and he violently flinched back. He snapped out of his doze, panic brimming behind his eyes as he looked at Corpse in fear- but it was gone in a second, his smile returning in full force.<br/>
“Sorry, just jumpy.”<br/>
“It’s cool, don’t worry,” Corpse said lightly. “Just vote, yeah?” Lud nodded hurriedly, carefully writing down his vote and placing it in the box. He shot Corpse an uneasy look as he leaned forward to drop it in, avoiding Sykkuno’s gaze.<br/>
“Almost done there, Lud?” Rae asked innocently. Lud moved back and mhm’d, furiously rearranging his manila folders. Lily hadn’t even bothered to defend herself, still shocked over Michael’s vote out, silent in the corner of the room.<br/>
The timer’s alarm rang out, causing nearly all of them to flinch.<br/>
First vote: Lily.<br/>
Second vote: Lily<br/>
Third vote: Lily<br/>
Fourth vote: Lily<br/>
Fifth vote: Skip<br/>
“Well.” Toast raised his hands in surrender, kicking back his chair as he stood up. “Goodbye, Lily.” Corpse followed, carefully pushing in his chair and tapping out a rhythm the table on his way by.<br/>
Together, Corpse and him dragged Lily’s deadweight body to the airlock. She didn’t protest, simply leaning back against the door as they opened the safeguard and stood back in the room. Through the window, she looked mournfully at Corpse- then, eyes widening as he winked at her. She stood up quickly, running towards the door, arms desperately reaching out-<br/>
He pressed the button. She could only look.<br/>
He waved goodbye.</p><p>***</p><p>“Shit, man…” Corpse leaned back against the chair, suppressing a chuckle. He glanced over at Sykkuno, nearly vibrating with excitement, eyes bright behind his visor, and then back at the tightly sealed airlock. Lily’s body floated outside, her spacesuit crusted with ice at this point. Damn.<br/>
Sykkuno rocked back and forth in his chair, hyper. He squeaked. “I can’t believe you did it. You- you killed her! You guys really killed her!”<br/>
Corpse rolled his eyes in amusement, exchanging a Look with Rae. “Every time…”<br/>
“Of course we killed her, Sykkuno,” Rae said, exasperated. “You said you saw her kill, and she was clear, and like four people were dead, do you see where I’m going with this?”<br/>
“Still…” Sykkuno giggled. “I can’t believe you killed her.”<br/>
The other side of the table was silent- Toast and Lud were locked in some strange battle of charades. Lud’s frantic gesticulating was looking a little, uh… sus. He wildly pointed at Corpse, briefly making eye contact and freezing. Corpse raised his eyebrows, mouth quirking into a smirk. Lud looked away quickly, averting his eyes.<br/>
Shit, that just wouldn’t do.<br/>
Corpse sighed, casting a fond glance at Sykkuno, still humming with delight while Rae laughed hysterically at some inside joke. He wasn’t quite ready to leave. Toast wasn’t either, by the looks of his heart eyes at Sykkuno. Corpse’s fingers traced the outline of the knife in his pocket.<br/>
Killing time.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, you knew right away, huh?”<br/>
Sykkuno nodded, looking proud of himself.<br/>
“It was pretty obvious.” Sykkuno laughed. “I was running around, you know, and um, the first time you vented? Before the Poki kill? I was there.” He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. “Figured I’d do my friend Corpse a favor.” He awkwardly patted Corpse on the shoulder.<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
“So, uh.” Sykkuno looked at Corpse earnestly. “Why didn’t you kill me? I kinda sussed you Round 2. Would’ve been an easier win. Just didn’t want the fun to end?”<br/>
“Well.” Corpse glanced around at the blood-soaked corridor, at Toast’s body impaled on top of the radiator, dripping, and down at Sykkuno, curled up against him. He smiled. “I guess you could say that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote this in study hall without a single Thought in my brain<br/>if you all like it lmk and leave a kudos/comment :) ill write more<br/>first fic club.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! some of you asked for more, so here you go :) just a tiny little snippet from Sykkuno's pov haha</p><p>ps: sorry that there's no spaces between lines, i wanted to be consistent with the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus,” Sykkuno breathed, pressing his back against the wall. He peeked behind him, around the corner, drawing in a sharp breath at the sight. Corpse, soaked in blood, standing over, well, a corpse. Poki’s, actually. Sykkuno’s heart was thumping out of his chest.<br/>
Corpse carefully wiped his knife on his pant leg before sliding it into his pocket- Sykkuno stared, eyes wide. Then- shoot. Corpse looked up. Sykkuno froze as he met Corpse’s eyes, fighting every instinct in his body that told him to dart back behind the wall. He couldn’t-<br/>
Corpse wouldn’t kill him, right?<br/>
He should’ve just kept doing tasks. He mentally chastised himself- if he hadn’t walked in on Corpse venting, this wouldn’t have been a problem.<br/>
He waited. And waited. And-<br/>
Corpse stood still. Sykkuno squinted, shocked to realize that Corpse’s eyes were closed behind his visor. Meditation, whatever it was. Oh, he hoped Corpse was doing okay. Imposting could be tough on a psyche.<br/>
Wait. Priorities. He shook the thought away, drawing quickly back behind the wall, curling his knees up to his chest. Jesus. He took a deep breath, wheezing a little as a hysterical laugh escaped. Corpse? Imposter?<br/>
He could do this.</p><p>***</p><p>“I mean,” Sykkuno said, laughing. “It could always be me.”<br/>
Rae shot him an unimpressed look. “You always say that, Sykkuno.”<br/>
“Well,” he exclaimed. “It’s always true!” Next to him, Corpse chuckled. Rae didn’t look convinced, and Lud was still obsessing over his manila folders. This wasn’t working. “Or- or, or maybe it’s Michael or something!” Michael looked up from the other side of the table, offended.<br/>
“Hey, that’s not nice.”<br/>
Sykkuno shrugged. “Well, uh, killing people isn’t very nice, either. Guys, come on, we could just vote him out and maybe he’s not that sus, but that’s beside the point, right? Like, Corpse says he wasn’t near the body, and we trust Corpse, right? And, and Lily, Rae, and Toast were all together, and I was doing lights.”<br/>
“I believe you, Sykunno,” Corpse said, grinning. Rae rolled her eyes.  “Lud?”<br/>
“Yeah, sure, I believe you,” Lud said, distracted by his manila folders.<br/>
Rae spluttered. “This is- it’s ridiculous! You guys aren’t buying this, are you? Corpse is the only sus one here. Look at him- that’s the fact of a sus man.”<br/>
Corpse stared, mouth twitching as he tried not to smile.<br/>
Sykkuno scooted next to Corpse protectively, mock offended. “C’mon Rae, I thought you were better than that.”<br/>
“If you guys want to vote me out,” Corpse said, raising his hands in defense. “That’s your prerogative. Just saying, it’s Michael. I want us to win, honestly-” he held up a hand as he paused, laughing- “it’s Michael.” Michael glared at him.<br/>
Michael started, “I swear to God, if you vote me out-” He went on a tirade, outlining every point, and Sykkuno looked over at Corpse, the latter of whom was staring earnestly at Michael. His mouth twitched, nearly imperceptibly. Sykkuno suppressed a giggle.<br/>
Gotta simp, you know?</p><p>**</p><p>In the heat of the moment, Sykkuno had nearly forgotten about the fact that Corpse was, well, a killer.<br/>
And three rounds later, marveling at Corpse’s blood-speckled suit, at Corpse’s stained hands raking through his hair as he looked around, knife already slipped into his pocket, Rae’s body already hidden.<br/>
And when Corpse’s gaze skimmed over Sykkuno’s crouched body behind the wall, then- finally seeing him, eyes widening, sheepish grin already forming, he found that he didn’t really care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>beta who<br/>might write another chapter à la space murder husbands (oops hannibal watcher exposed), idk if anyone would like that?</p><p>edit: so it looks like i might make the murder husbands thing an entire different work! it might be a bit lengthier than this one haha so it'll be a little bit before it's posted :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>